villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sergeant Pat
Sergeant Pat is an antagonist in Willy Fog 2, the sequel series of Around the World with Willy Fog animated series. He is a crewmember of the Nautilus under Captain Nemo, but he betrays the captain by antagonizing Willy Fog and his friends when they are prisoners aboard the Nautilus. Biography After the Nautilus attacks Abraham Lincoln and six of its passengers — Willy Fog, Princess Romy, Rigodon, Tico, Professor Aronnax and Ned Land — end up in the ocean, the Nautilus fetches them from the water. Several crewmembers come out of the submarine and take the six individuals inside where they are locked up in three separate cabins. Sergeant Pat is the first crewmember who comes out of the submarine, but he says nothing at this point. Later Sergeant Pat eavesdrops on the prisoners with Oliver and Sam the cook before Captain Nemo decides to meet them. When he comes inside the cabin of Willy Fog and Princess Romy, he forcefully pulls Romy to her feet from the bed. When Willy protests at his wife's manhandling, Pat fights with him, only to be knocked down three times. Willy then pulls the sergeant up and informs him that they will be more cooperative if Pat starts behaving like a gentleman. Pat swears that he is not finished yet with Fog before he starts escorting the prisoners to meet Captain Nemo. When Ned Land tries to find an escape route while Tico is giving an organ recital to Captain Nemo and the others, Pat encounters him and fights with him. He grabs one of the submarine's shell-like communication devices and alarms other crewmembers to their location before he suddenly strikes Ned in the head with the device. After the reinforcements have arrived, Pat takes Ned back to the others and asks from Captain Nemo if the harpooner should be tied up, only for the captain say it is not necessary. Pat later serves dinner to the captain and the prisoners along with Oliver and Sam. While they are collecting the dishes, however, Pat takes two golden pieces of cutlery and slips them into Willy's pocket as he exits the dining room. He later bursts in the captain's quarters, accusing Willy of being a thief and pulling the cutleries from his pocket. Fortunately Captain Nemo is aware of Willy's reputation as a gentleman and gives him the benefit of the doubt when he claims to be innocent. While Captain Nemo is showing the prisoners around the Nautilus, Pat steals gold bars from Captain Nemo's safe. He then sneaks into Willy Fog's cabin where he places the gold bars in Willy's luggage, planning to frame Willy as a thief and get himself appointed as the first officer of the Nautilus. He is almost caught red-handed when Princess Romy is about to go to the cabin and get some rest, but she changes her mind at the last minute. Pat later almost gets into another fight with Ned Land before a frigate intercepts the course of the Nautilus. Pat eagerly prepares to carry out the captain's order to sink the ship with torpedoes and is outraged when Ned Land's interference allows the frigate to get away due to the torpedo missing it. He afterwards takes Captain Nemo to Willy Fog's cabin and shows him the stolen gold bars. The captain decides to wait and see what Fog will do, but he is outraged when Pat dares to suggest having the promotion he wants. On Willy's demand, Pat arranges for him a meeting with Captain Nemo. He eavesdrops them when Willy returns the stolen gold bars and promises to investigate who the real thief is. Captain Nemo decides to believe him, much to Pat's frustration. When the captain invites Willy, Romy and Aronnax for a walk along the sea bed, Pat accompanies them and decides to get rid of Willy once and for all. While filling Willy's oxygen tank, he closes the backup tank. When Willy is falling behind from the others at the end of the walk, he runs out of oxygen. Pat keeps Romy and Aronnax distracted with wonders of the sea bed, but Captain Nemo realizes Willy is in peril and opens his backup tank in time. When the divers return to the Nautilus, Pat and Willy enter the decompression chamber after the others are out of their diving suits. While the chamber is still flooded, Pat starts cutting Willy's air line with a knife as everyone else witness this through the chambers' windows. When Willy notices what Pat is doing, he starts fighting back. Pat manages to cut Willy's air line and tries to swim away, but Willy grabs his leg. Once the water is drained out of the chamber, Pat is restrained by Oliver and Ned Land. After making sure Willy is alright, Captain Nemo orders Pat to be imprisoned and judged in accordance with marine law, realizing that he was also responsible for the thefts. Pat is later seen seething in his cell, swearing to escape one day and have his revenge both on Captain Nemo and Willy Fog. When Oliver, Sam and Ned Land bring him food, he tries to convince them to mutiny with him against Captain Nemo, but they refuse to help him. The Nautilus starts coincidentally shaking as it enters the Torres Straits. Pat seizes his chance to escape and lock up Oliver, Sam and Ned in his cell. He makes it to the deck just as the ship runs aground and seizes Tico when everyone is distracted by a wave. He demands a dinghy for himself, and Captain Nemo reluctantly provides it. Taking Tico with him, Pat rows to a nearby island. They are attacked at the beach by Melanesian tribesmen, but Pat scares them into submission with gunshots and has them lead him to their village. In the village, Pat strikes a deal with the Melanesian chieftain to attack the Nautilus, take for themselves all of Captain Nemo's gold and kill both Nemo and Willy Fog. Willy and Ned overhear this plan and warn the others. When the tribe sets out to attack, Pat takes Tico with him on the chieftain's raft, correctly predicting Tico's companions will not let the crewmembers of the Nautilus fire when he is in the firing range. However, when the tribesmen reach the submarine, everyone onboard retreat inside. Pat suspects they are setting an ambush, but the Melanesian chieftain refuses to turn back now and forces Pat to go onboard with him. Tico uses his chance to go to a door, and he is quickly pulled inside. Just as Pat tries to provoke Nemo and Fog to come out and fight, the Nautilus is lifted clear off the coral reef by the tide. The Nautilus then submerges, leaving Pat at the mercy of the angry Melanesians. He is last seen swimming for his life as he tries to reason with his chasers, and Captain Nemo is certain he will get his just desserts. Trivia *Sergeant Pat last appears in the 22nd episode of the series, but in the 24th and 25th episode there is a random crewmember of the Nautilus who has his appearance. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pirates Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Presumed Deceased